My Fault
by 8gu2ss
Summary: Porque no importaba cuanto Sasuke tratara de afirmarle lo contrario, Sakura sabía que ella tenía la culpa. La tenía ella. La tenía el. No la tenía ninguno.
1. Chapter 1

**My Fault**

**.**

**.**

**I**

La conoció una tarde al salir de clases, ese día iba a ir a casa de Naruto a pasar el rato, pero él le comento que había invitado a alguien más. No le había importado, en el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a Naruto sabía que él tenía muchos amigos. No sería la primera vez que conocería a uno de ellos, pensó que sería como siempre, llegaría un chico desconocido, se presentaría y leería los comics de Naruto hasta que fuera hora de cenar para irse a su casa.

No esperó que llegara una chica.

La vio entrar en la habitación y detenerse a mirarlo, estuvieron unos segundos mirándose sin que ninguno apartara los ojos. No entendía porque lo miraba, no de esa forma, nunca lo habían mirado con miedo. Retomo el volumen que estaba leyendo y la ignoro. Pensó que solo era tímida y se había sentido intimidada por estar con un desconocido.

−No es mi problema –pensó. Era amiga de Naruto, que él se hiciera responsable.

Sakura, ese era su nombre. No sabía su apellido, Naruto no se molestó en presentarlos y Sasuke tampoco preguntó, solo supo su nombre por cómo la llamaba su amigo. La chica no parecía tener problemas para hablar con Naruto, su voz era aguda, demasiado para que pudiera concentrarse en su lectura; sin embargo fingió no escucharlos para no participar en la conversación. Naruto se levantó, lo sabía por el ruido que había hecho al chocar contra los pies de la cama. Lo escucho quejarse, tenía hambre, dijo que iría a la cocina a buscar unos bocadillos. Cuando salió todo quedo en silencio, ella no hablaba, y él tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo.

Comenzó a escuchar algo extraño, un ruido constante. Miró a la chica, seguía en el mismo lugar que hace unos segundos, sentada junto a la pequeña mesa en medio de la habitación. El ruido venía de ella, observó sus dedos y los vio moviéndose, golpeando repetidas veces la madera de la mesa. Estaba nerviosa. Quiso ignorarla, pero el sonido comenzaba a estresarlo.

−Oye –la llamó. La vio sobresaltarse, pero no lo miraba. –Tú, ¿puedes parar con eso? Es molesto.

−¿Qué? ¿Eso…? –preguntó Sakura. No parecía entenderlo. –Ah, ¡mis dedos! lo siento, yo solo…

−No me importa, solo para –contestó Sasuke. Sakura se encorvo, pronto sus rodillas estaban pegadas a su pecho, ni siquiera podía ver su rostro. Sintió remordimiento por cómo le hablo, pero no se disculpó. Era culpa de ella por dejarse afectar tanto por solo palabras.

Ella no volvió a hacer ruido y el no volvió a reclamarle, pero el ambiente era cada vez más pesado. Considero hablarle, hacer algo, lo que sea, para que ella le respondiera y así dar por olvidado lo anterior; pero Naruto entró nuevamente y le pidió que lo ayudara. Le dijo que no podía encontrar unos dulces que había guardado y que buscara con él. No quería hacerlo, pero tampoco le agradaba quedarse en la habitación. No con ella. No juntos.

Ambos volvieron a la cocina y comenzaron a revisar las estanterías. Lo que Naruto buscaba eran unos taiyaki para calentarlos en el microondas. Cuando Sasuke los encontró en una bolsa al fondo de una repisa tras montones de latas, se los lanzo a Naruto para que los calentara. Le dijo que iría al baño y se fue antes de que pudiera recriminárselo. Planeaba encerrarse en el baño hasta que los dulces estuvieran listos y escuchara los pasos de Naruto en la habitación. No quería regresar al cuarto y soportar la incómoda atmosfera que se había formado con esa chica. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta ella estaba ahí.

Estaba de pie frente al espejo del baño. Con la blusa levantada y el estómago descubierto. Los brazos que sostenían la blusa cayeron y supo que lo había notado. Ella lo había visto y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Estaba asustada. Él no tendría que estar ahí. Eso era lo que posiblemente pensó la chica. Él también lo pensó. No sabía cómo reaccionar, Sakura estaba temblando y lo miraba sin poder hablar. Sasuke solo quería huir de esa situación.

−Yo… olvidaste poner el seguro –dijo tratando de ignorar lo que acababa de suceder.

Era grave, Sasuke lo sabía. Sakura no respondía, solo estaba de pie, pero parecía que en cualquier momento huiría. Del cuarto. De la casa. De él.

−Pronto debería estar listo el taiyaki –comentó para calmarla −, Naruto quiere que lo comamos juntos. –espero alguna respuesta de su parte para poder marcharse. Sakura trato de sonreírle, pero solo logró formar una mueca. Ninguno quería estar pasando por esa situación.

Sasuke cerró la puerta y volvió a la cocina. Naruto miraba atento el microondas, cuando Sasuke entró lo acusó por haberse ido. Con una voz aguda que aún no terminaba de desarrollarse le dijo que era un mal amigo por dejarlo solo. Sasuke no pudo defenderse. Se había enterado de algo que sabía no debía conocer. Porque era él quien sabía. Porque era ella la del secreto. Porque eran desconocidos. Se preguntó si Naruto sabría al respecto, pero lo descarto. De saberlo, no estaría tan calmado como lo está ahora, ni se tomaría su tiempo en buscar un bocadillo a costa de dejarla sola. Recordó las marcas y los golpes que se asomaban por la piel de la chica. Pensó en una y mil formas en las que se podría haber herido, pequeños accidentes que cualquiera podía tener un día; pero ninguna parecía ser suficiente para mostrar un resultado tal como el que Sasuke había visto.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y supo que Sakura se había ido. Naruto se quejó, confundido, triste porque no se hubiese despedido. Lo escucho decir que quizás había tenido una emergencia y tuvo que irse, pero Sasuke sabía que no era así. Si hubiese sucedido algo ella podría haber entrado y despedirse, pero no lo hizo. Porque no quería ver a Sasuke. Porque Sasuke sabía su secreto. Porque ninguno de los dos podía huir de eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Fault**

**.**

**.**

**II**

Esa tarde Sasuke no pudo contra su impulso de preguntar por ella. Sakura acababa de irse y la única persona que podía proporcionarle respuesta a sus dudas era Naruto. No sabía cómo comenzar, ¿cómo podía exigir respuestas sobre alguien que no conocía? Ni siquiera había mostrado interés en ella previo a lo ocurrido en el baño. Se sentía fuera de lugar, sin embargo Naruto no se burló. Ambos, sentados en el suelo de la habitación, comenzaron a hablar como pocas veces lo hacían.

−¿Cómo conocí a Sakura-chan? –repitió Naruto, masticaba el último trozo de su taiyaki. –Nos conocimos en la primaria. Estábamos en la misma clase y nuestros asientos estaban cerca –estiro sus piernas y sus rodillas sonaron. Habían estado en la misma posición por mucho tiempo. –No pensé que me preguntarías eso.

−Nunca la habías mencionado –contesto Sasuke. Era su excusa, se escudó en cómo del tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su amigo nunca lo había escuchado hablar de ella.

−Estamos en secundarias distintas, así que no nos hemos visto mucho –respondió Naruto. –La mayoría de nuestros amigos de la primaria se inscribieron en la misma secundaria a la que vamos, Shikamaru, Ino, Lee… −echo su cabeza hacia atrás, cuidando no olvidar a ninguno. –Supongo que te sonarán.

−Algo… –dijo Sasuke.

−Bueno, con todos ellos éramos compañeros y seguimos hablando, pero Sakura-chan fue a una secundaria diferente… si no me equivoco creo que es privada –dijo Naruto. –Una de esas secundarias para señoritas –hizo muecas, fingió ser una mujer adulta con las cejas fruncidas y los ojos cerrados. En otra situación tal vez le hubiese hecho gracia−. Supongo que hasta a Sakura-chan le resulta difícil mantener sus notas y por eso ya no tiene tanto tiempo para mí.

−¿Es inteligente? –sin querer, había dejado ver su sorpresa.

−¡Es muy inteligente! ¡Siempre estaba entre las mejores de todo el grado! Quizás sea hasta más lista que tú –se burló Naruto. –Además es muy fuerte, solía ganarme en las vencidas cuando estábamos en primaria. Me pregunto si seguirá siendo así, la próxima vez le diré que juguemos. Tú también ven, así estaremos los tres.

−Si… −respondió sin ganas. Había dejado de poner atención. Siguió pensando en lo dicho por su amigo. Sakura era fuerte. Eso era lo que Naruto afirmaba, pero entonces ¿Por qué lucía tan frágil? La descripción de Naruto no concordaba con lo que había visto, pero Naruto no le mentiría. Entonces, ¿era Sakura quien estaba fingiendo?

−Me sorprende que preguntaras por ella –dijo Naruto. –Normalmente no te interesa conocer a mis amigos. Ni siquiera con los que sé que te llevarías bien.

−Solo tuve curiosidad –contesto Sasuke.

−Me estas ocultando algo –dijo Naruto. –Quizás… ¿te gusta Sakura-chan? –preguntó. Su rostro estaba serio y parecía aguantar la respiración. Trataba de no reírse.

−Claro que no, imbécil –respondió Sasuke. Estaba equivocado. Él tampoco entendía la razón, pero sabía que no podía ser así. Cuando pensaba en ella sentía una gran incomodidad. Eso no es lo que debías sentir cuando te gustaba alguien.

−Pensé que sí, es una lástima –se recostó sobre la alfombra. –Si te gustara podría haberte ayudado. Así saldríamos los tres juntos –lucia triste. –Sabes, durante la primaria fuimos muy cercanos, pero ahora no hablamos tanto. Se siente un poco solitario. Incluso cuando hablamos por celular, no es lo mismo, no sabes cómo está la otra persona. Si te dice la verdad, o si solo está mintiendo… no sabes nada.

Pensó que Naruto sospechaba que algo ocurría con ella, sin embargo no volvió a hablar del tema y Sasuke tampoco preguntó más. Hasta que oscureció ambos pasaron el rato como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Como si Sakura nunca hubiese ido y la conversación que compartieron no fuese más que una confidencia. Esa noche, Sasuke considero las posibles razones detrás de las heridas que había visto. Por lo que había alcanzado a ver, ninguna era grave, lucían más como marcas que pronto desaparecerían bajo la ropa; pero le preocupaba. Imaginó muchos escenarios, algunos tan malos que le revolvieron el estómago, otros ridículos que no tenían sentido. Su mente estaba plagada de las noticias que aparecían en la televisión y ya nada le parecía convincente.

Se sentía impotente, como si se hubiese enterado de algo que nadie debía saber. Su sentido común le decía que ese secreto tenía que morir con él. No tenía que entrometerse, no era su problema. Al día siguiente lo olvidaría y sería una mañana como cualquier otra. No volvería a ver a Sakura y ella tampoco lo vería a él. Pero entonces esa molestia que sentía tampoco se iría. Quizás si hacia algo al respecto, su consciencia estaría más tranquila.

No fue difícil saber a qué secundaria iba. Aunque no le hubiese prestado atención a la chica recordaba su uniforme, cuando la había visto le había resultado curioso su uniforme rojo, contrastaba el simple gakuran que usaban Naruto y él. Buscó las secundarias de la ciudad que concordaran con el uniforme y las características que había dado su amigo. Naruto tenía razón, era una secundaria privada únicamente para chicas. Mientras miraba las fotos de la página de la escuela, sintió como la incomodidad volvía. Algo en las sonrisas discretas de las estudiantes de honor le generaba inquietud. Era como si hubiese algo debajo de toda esa página que no lograba ver. Toda aquella página repleta de halagos y logros lo enfermaba.

Al día siguiente esperó que el metro viajara unas paradas más antes de bajarse. Había decidido ir a verla. Nunca había caminado por ese barrio, pero se guío de la dirección que encontró en la página para poder llegar. Cuando encontró la secundaria aún era temprano, si su hipótesis era correcta, ella no vendría hasta que fuese hora de cerrar las puertas. Escuchó murmullos, las chicas que antes se paseaban con indiferencia en un barrio de la clase alta ahora estaban observándolo. Hablaban de que hacía ahí si era una escuela para chicas y si estaría esperando a alguien. Incluso si trataban de ser discretas podía escucharlas. Siempre podía. Nunca hacían un esfuerzo por fingir. Se preguntó si también eran así a la hora de acosar a alguien.

Miró frente a él. Sakura había llegado. Caminaba sola entre los grupos. Destacaba. Siempre destacas si estas solo. No miraba a nadie. No deseaba ser mirada por nadie. Pero él la miró y ella lo notó.

−Tú… −estaba sorprendida de que estuviera allí. Él también.

−Tenemos algo de qué hablar –dijo Sasuke.

Había pensado, ingenuamente, que si hablaba con Sakura entendería porque estaba tan molesto. Al entenderlo podría hacer algo. Y al hacerlo dejaría de sentirse tan molesto. Pero no era tan fácil. Lo sabía, por eso no quería involucrarse. Pero quería saber sobre ella. O tal vez solo quería estar en paz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por leer, si les gustó me haría feliz que comentaran.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Fault**

**.**

**.**

**III**

Esa mañana llegó tarde a clases. Luego de encontrar a Sakura ambos habían acordado que no era el momento indicado para tener esa conversación. La frustración que sintió cuando ella se negó a hablar con él se transformó en vergüenza al estar de vuelta en la estación de metro. Había hecho el ridículo. Cuando lo había visto Sakura lo ignoró. En frente de todas las estudiantes ella fingió no escuchar sus llamados, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke agarro su brazo se volteó para mirarlo. Hicieron una escena. Los murmullos aumentaron y el brazo de Sakura comenzó a temblar, entonces Sasuke recordó para que había ido. La soltó y trató de explicarle por qué estaba ahí, pero Sakura lo interrumpió. Ella ya lo sabía.

−Es por lo que viste ayer –dijo Sakura. Estaba segura de sí misma.

Ella le comentó que no podían hablar en ese lugar y que al ser una secundaria privada eran muy estrictos con la asistencia. No podía solo faltar a clases, menos cuando varias alumnas la habían visto montar un espectáculo con un chico desconocido. Sasuke tuvo que tragarse su molestia y admitir por esa vez que ella tenía razón. Prometieron hablar más tarde, cuando ambos salieran de clases y pudiesen ir a un sitio más privado. Sakura no parecía querer huir. Cuando se lo preguntó ella le respondió que no era necesario.

−Sabes dónde estudio, podrías venir cualquier día y yo no podría evitarlo –dijo riendo, tan vacía que se preguntó porque si quiera había tratado de fingirlo. –Incluso puedes preguntarle a Naruto donde vivo, es imposible huir. Tengo las de perder desde que te conocí –y se vio tan triste que Sasuke se arrepintió de haberla buscado.

Acordaron verse en una cafetería. Él no pasaría por ella ni ella por él, solo se reunirían como si fuesen amigos. Como si no se hubiesen conocido el día anterior. Sasuke había llegado primero, cuando había pasado la hora acordada, comenzó a pensar que Sakura lo había plantado. Se dijo a si mismo que no tendría que haberse confiado, y justifico su descuido por su inexperiencia al hacer este tipo de cosas. Él no era impulsivo, pero toda esta situación sacaba su peor lado. El lado que no quieres mostrar a los demás. El mismo lado que él egocéntricamente trato de desenterrar de Sakura. No tenía ningún derecho en exigirle a Sakura que se reuniera con él. Pero Sakura llegó y Sasuke se preguntó porque ella confiaba tanto en un extraño como él. Aún no se daba cuenta que él no era el único que buscaba ganar algo con ese encuentro.

−Bien, ¿de que querías hablar? –pregunto Sakura. Miraba su café. Reunirse en una cafetería era la excusa perfecta para no tener que mirarse a los ojos. Estaban frente a frente, pero seguían siendo extraños.

−Esas marcas… −no sabía cómo comenzar. Pensaba en muchas formas de decirlo, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente sutil para expresarlo. Quizás no había forma sutil de decirla. No para él. –No, más bien… Sakura, sufres de acoso escolar ¿cierto? –dijo Sasuke.

Sakura no respondió. Sujeto su taza de café y tomo un largo sorbo. Cuando volvió a dejar la taza sobre la mesa sus manos temblaban. Sasuke no pudo mirarla a la cara. En su lugar miro sus manos, los puños de Sakura se cerraron y comenzó apretarlos. Se estaba enterrando las uñas.

−¿Por qué piensas eso? –pregunto Sakura. Su voz era normal. Todo ese tiempo callada lo uso para calmarse. No quería mostrar debilidad.

−Solo lo supuse –respondió Sasuke. Sintió como lo miraba y él desvió sus ojos hasta su propia taza. No había mentido. El día anterior había pensado mucho en ello y sacó sus propias conclusiones. Algunas de las pruebas que necesitaba las había conseguido hace solo unas horas. –Esas marcas, no parecen ser algo que tú hayas hecho. Naruto menciono que tienes una buena relación con tus padres –eso había descartado la opción de violencia intrafamiliar −. Y comentó que vas a una secundaria distinta de todos los demás, en específico una privada –terminó de explicar.

−¿Solo eso? –lucia sorprendida. Era incapaz de creerle. − ¿No tienes algo más concreto? ¿Entiendes que puede que estés malentendiendo algo? –no lo decía en serio. Estaba tratando de engañarlo.

−No puedes confiar en mí –dijo Sasuke.

−Tú tampoco podrías. Todo es tan repentino –suspiro. Estaba cansada de todo esto. –Sasuke-kun, ¿Por qué viniste hoy? ¿Naruto te pidió que lo hicieras? No entiendo porque estas tan interesado en esto… en mí.

−Yo… −se había estado preguntando lo mismo desde el día anterior. No lo hizo por ella, no la conoce lo suficiente. Tampoco por Naruto, su amigo solo le compartió su preocupación por ella. En ningún momento Naruto lo obligó a hacerlo. No había sido ninguno de ellos. –Fue por mí –respondió Sasuke.

−¿A qué te refieres? –pregunto Sakura. No lo entendía. Y él tampoco lo hacía.

−¿Conoces ese sentimiento… cuando ves a una persona que necesita ayuda, pero no haces nada? –había empezado a divagar. Ambos lo sabían, sin embargo Sakura no lo interrumpió. –Una casa incendiándose, un ladrón huyendo, una mujer a la que están insultando –contó, todas eran situaciones comunes. A sus catorce años había presenciado todas ellas al menos una vez. En ninguna ocasión hizo un esfuerzo por ayudar. –Nadie ayuda. Piensan, alguien más vendrá, alguien capacitado y mejor que yo; entonces yo no tengo que hacer nada –Sasuke era uno de ellos.

−Entonces… −hablo Sakura. −¿Te acercaste a mí por pena? −preguntó. −¿Me compadeces y esta es tu forma de sentirte mejor contigo mismo?

No supo cómo responder. Su reflexión había estado basada en su propia experiencia como espectador. Sasuke no se mencionó como parte de ese grupo al que criticaba, pero Sakura entendió sus palabras. Él era uno más de los que observaban la desgracia ajena, sin embargo Sasuke deseaba salir de ese ciclo y esta era una buena oportunidad para calmar su consciencia. Sakura comprendió sus intenciones mejor que él mismo.

−Gracias –y Sakura sonrió. Una sonrisa real como ninguna que le había visto anteriormente. Ni siquiera con Naruto. Recordó a su mejor amigo y lamentó haber tenido razón en sus sospechas, quizás Naruto sabía que no podía ayudar y por esa razón se expresaba tan mal de la secundaria de Sakura. Porque era privada. Porque la había hecho sufrir. Y porque Sakura nunca pidió su ayuda. Era más fácil abrirse con alguien que acabas de conocer que con alguien con quien ya tienes una relación. O al menos esa fue la única explicación que Sasuke pudo pensar cuando se preguntó nuevamente porque Sakura había decidido hablar con él.

Sasuke buscaba salvar su consciencia y Sakura buscaba mantener una conversación genuina con alguien como hace meses no hacía. Solo un gracias se necesitó como señal para comenzar con un acuerdo de beneficio mutuo.

−¿Fue tan obvio que se trataba de acoso escolar? –pregunto Sakura. −¿Dije algo que te hiciera pensarlo?

−Solo lo supuse –respondió Sasuke. No deseaba explicarle todas las ideas que había pensado. Tampoco exponer el tiempo que había gastado. –Esa escuela tiene algo… me desagrada.

−¿Te desagrada? ¿Por qué? –tenía curiosidad. Quería saber en qué se había equivocado.

−Solo no me gusta –dijo molesto. –No necesito una razón.

−No, en realidad no –contesto Sakura.

No se necesitan razones para odiar, menos aún para ser odiada. Y eso Sakura lo sabía muy bien.

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes siguen la historia y la agregan a favoritos.**


End file.
